


A Burst Of Colours

by Ryu_Hye_Yeon



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_Hye_Yeon/pseuds/Ryu_Hye_Yeon
Summary: [Soulmate AU] When they met for the first time, their dull, colourless worlds burst into a series of colours. Eunhae fic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Important note before you start reading!! 
> 
> I couldn't decide which ending to go for, so I ended up putting both in. The happy, fluffy ending is in this chapter, but if you don't mind angst, continue on to the next chapter.

Before meeting his soulmate, Hyukjae couldn't see the colour blue.

Unlike others who would be frustrated at not seeing a specific colour, he never really did pay much attention to it. If you’ve never seen something, why would you long for it? Everyone was unable to see one specific colour before meeting their soulmate anyway. So as a child, the desire to see blue was faint for Hyukjae.

Many people grew up wanting to find their soulmate, but not for Hyukjae. His desire to see blue – and to meet his soulmate – both did not grow even as years went by. Instead, it only died down.

You see, Hyukjae was a friendly, outgoing person who was fun to hang out with, but he didn’t open up to people very easily. Despite having great friends around him, putting his complete trust in someone else was one thing he just couldn’t do. So throughout many years of his life, Hyukjae never fully opened up to anyone. He was lonely, he wasn’t happy and living didn’t seem to have much of a purpose sometimes.

Many told him that meeting your soulmate would change that, but Hyukjae didn’t really believe in that. He didn’t quite understand how you’d be able to tell it’s your soulmate from just a colour and even if that was the case, was there someone out there who was truly perfect for him? He didn’t think he would be able to trust in his soulmate even if he met him anyway.

And so, at some point in his life, Hyukjae closed off his heart to the idea of a soulmate. He didn’t really care about seeing blue anymore either. It was just a colour. A soulmate is just another person. What big difference would it make anyway?

But the best things always happen out of nowhere and hit you when you least expect it.

On a random day out of his mundane life, Hyukjae walked into a café to get his daily dose of caffeine to make it through the day, but who knew his soulmate would be standing at the counter ready to take his order?

Upon seeing the brightest smile he has ever seen on someone else, his dull colourless world was instantly lit up.

Meeting Donghae was truly life-changing.

The obvious thing was that he no longer saw the sky and sea as a dull black and white, and going to beach was no longer as scary as it used to be for him as he no longer needed to face a complete colourless view of the sea.

Looking at the blue sea, Hyukjae decided that blue suited Donghae well. He always carried with him a peaceful feeling. It was calming and comforting to Hyukjae. He grew to love looking out at the sea too, feeling a very similar sense of acceptance he would get from Donghae.

It was beautiful, being able to see blue again.

But meeting your soulmate wasn’t just about that. It was more than just seeing a colour. It was many, many more.

Donghae taught him how to love – both himself and someone else – and to be loved. 

He once doubted he would be able to trust his soulmate wholeheartedly just because they were supposedly his other half, but Donghae proved him wrong.

Donghae never rushed him. He never got angry at him for wanting to take it slow because he was too afraid to trust. He never overstepped any boundaries that would make Hyukjae feel uncomfortable. He never stopped loving him even when he couldn’t find any reason to love himself. He stuck by him and never gave up on him. He waited patiently from a safe distance but was always ready to be right beside him if Hyukjae wanted him to be.

Being treated so carefully and preciously made Hyukjae feel important for the first time in his life.  It slowly became easy to trust Donghae. And Hyukjae was glad he did. Donghae’s unconditional love and support helped him see life very differently and somehow he slowly looked forward to each new day.

For Donghae, he never knew how red looked like before Hyukjae entered his life. As a child he was much more curious and hopeful than Hyukjae though, so he had all sorts of thoughts about his soulmate. He believed that he would meet his soulmate someday, but as he grew up and life got busier, he slowly set that desire aside. It was never fully erased, but it simply wasn’t as strong anymore.

And so the years went by very quickly for him. Donghae was content with his simple but fulfilling days of doing what he loved, but once in awhile he would get hit by this feeling that something was missing from his life. He couldn’t quite word it, but deep down he felt like life could be better than this.

And he was right.

Hyukjae was just like the colour red – fiery, passionate and warm.

He was just on his part time job as a barista in a café as usual, doing his own thing at his own pace when Hyukjae showed up out of nowhere.  It felt like a storm had hit him when Donghae met him. It stirred up his peaceful, routined life and turned his world upside down.

Something lit up in his heart upon knowing Hyukjae. His ever so timid heart found the courage to do many things, pursue what he had always been too afraid to, and to not give up regardless of everything. Watching Hyukjae made him want to be a better person, to want to achieve more things and not just stay as he was. Like a fire was set ablaze in him, Donghae became ambitious.

All of a sudden he wasn’t satisfied anymore and wanted many things.

He wanted to know more about Hyukjae. He wanted to be friends. He wanted to spend their time together all the time. He wanted to understand him. He wanted to love him and be loved back. He wanted Hyukjae to be happy. He wanted to be special to him. He wanted all of him. He couldn’t stop wanting.

But there was great joy that came in wanting and getting it. Donghae worked his way into Hyukjae’s heart and became his special one. Although his world was turned upside down, Donghae didn’t mind. Being with Hyukjae was exciting, but at the same time he provided him with a safe feeling that he had never gotten elsewhere. He found even more reasons to smile for and he finally found what he had been missing.

Blue and red; despite being opposites, they balanced each other out perfectly, fitting together just right.

After recognizing each other as soulmates though, they didn’t start dating like others would. They were both careful people and didn’t want to end up hurt and hurting the other in a relationship so they took their time in getting to know each other.

It started with lots of coffee date at the café Donghae was working at as they slowly went on other dates like to the movies, dinners and eventually just staying at home, melting into the silence with each other’s company. From awkward smiles and butterflies in their stomachs to loud, hearty laughs and feeling at home with each other.

It has been 15 years since they knew each other and 13 since they started dating now. Many things had happened throughout the past decade – the fights sometimes, the rejection from people around them, deciding where they were headed. They had come a long way, but they don’t regret ever starting their journey.

Throughout the years, one of their favourite things to do was watching the sun set together. They had done many things together but only this one remained unchanged. It reminded them that they were soulmates, that they were right for each other and they were inseparable. The sun set was a constant thing – something that would never change, just like the fact that they would always be connected.

Seeing the sun set beyond the horizon as the blue sky gets colored a beautiful reddish orange hue -- it was absolutely breathtaking. They both saw the sunset as a representation of how their worlds had collided together. Blue and red melting together into one picture, like how they came to be as one.

By meeting each other, they were able to see the very same beautiful view. It would only be red for Hyukjae if he never met Donghae and it would only be blue for Donghae if Hyukjae never came into his life.

It always filled them with many sentiments, watching the sunset. No matter how many times they watched it, it still felt overwhelming each time. To think they would never have seen this sight if they never crossed paths in their lives.

Holding each other’s hands tightly, they watched the sun set in silence.

_What a miracle it is to be together._


	2. Alternate Ending

\--- Angst Alternative -----

Hyukjae took out his wallet to pay the cashier for some snacks he bought -- milk, chocolates, chips. He was going to bring some of their favs to meet up with Donghae later in the same place they would watch sunset together. Due to their busy schedules, they haven't seen each other a lot recently and probably won't get much time in later days too, so they decided to spend some quiet time in their favourite place again. It was healing and it always filled them both with enough energy to keep going.

He stepped out of the convenience store and took out his phone. A missed call from Donghae. Huh, he must have called while he was busy paying. Hyukjae pressed the button to call back as he looked up at the sky out of habit.

Looking at the sky had been one of his favourite things to do since it reminded him of Donghae. Before meeting his soulmate, Hyukjae hated the sky. It was dull and somewhat sad to him. He never bothered with it despite how everyone told him the sky was beautiful. Now he understands why.

The phone call went on and on but Donghae didn't pick up.

Hyukjae couldn't help but start worrying. There shouldn’t be any reason to worry, but his gut feeling was telling him that something was definitely wrong. Hyukjae was about to call back again, but his fingers froze in place. He couldn't believe his eyes.

The sky was losing its colours.

The blue was slowly fading away into the familiar dull black and white Hyukjae had been seeing for the first 17 years of his life before meeting Donghae. It was the first time this happened, but Hyukjae knew what that meant.

His heart started racing and his hands were colder than ice. He couldn't breathe right. He was trying his best to block out the thoughts his mind was supplying him with.

_The colour your soulmate carries will fade away when they die._

 It...It can't be. There's no way.

As Hyukjae was about to lose all his hopes, he heard a click. Donghae had picked up the phone.

"Hae...? Donghae! Are you there?!"

"Hyukjae..." Donghae said in a barely audible whisper.

Relief flooded his entire being, but a second later Hyukjae jolted back to being restless again.

Donghae's voice sounded weak, like he was forcing it out.

"W-What's wrong, Hae?"

Tears were starting to pool in his eyes. Donghae didn't say anything but somehow Hyukjae knew. Everything was pointing to the same thing. He badly needed reassurance now but he wasn't getting it.

"I...I got into a car accident." Hyukjae's heart dropped.

"Where are you? I'll call the--"

"Don't...bother. I know myself better. It's too late…You're already…seeing my colour fade, don't you…?"

Hyukjae couldn't answer. Donghae was right, but he couldn’t admit it. He didn’t want to.

A painfully long silence filled both sides. There was too much to take in, and despite knowing every second is damn precious right now, Hyukjae didn't know what to do and what to say. His throat was tight and words wouldn’t come out.

"Hyukkie..." Donghae's raspy voice broke the silence. Hyukjae immediately perked up. "Y-yes?"

 "Your red...is the most beautiful thing...I've ever seen, you know..." Hyukjae couldn't help the tears that were falling now. He had heard Hae said this more times than he could count really and each time, it warmed his heart, but now it was devastating to hear that. His heart was breaking and it hurt. A lot.

"I know. You've told me countless times, Hae."

A weak chuckle. Hyukjae didn't know whether to smile at that or cry even more. What a precious sound it was.

"I'm gonna miss seeing this...But I'm glad I get to see it one last time." Hyukjae could hear the smile from his voice.

Hot tears streamed down his cheeks. He couldn’t help but see the image of Donghae covered in a pool of blood in his mind. It was ironic. To think Hae would leave him dyed in Hyukjae's colour.

"…love you, Hyukkie…” Donghae whispered, “I’m sorry…”

“No! D-Don’t leave me…”

Hyukjae waited for Donghae’s reply. Anything. Even a whisper would do.

His tight grip on his phone slowly loosened as he was met with nothing but silence. He fell to his knees started crying. A part of him had been ripped out and he had never felt emptier in his life.

Hyukjae looked up one last time and was met with a completely bleak, colourless sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! This story was inspired by a prompt I saw on Twitter of a soulmate AU where you can't see a specific colour until you meet your soulmate, so this is my take on that prompt. I'm not sure how many of you would proceed to the next chapter, but I hope you do. The angsty ending was the first thing I had in mind when I saw the prompt, but while writing, a happier ending flowed out and I couldn't erase any of them. Personally I love both endings, so I'd appreciate if you tried both too.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and pleaaase leave a comment if you can. It would mean the world to me. Thanks!!


End file.
